poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac finds BNI-393/Stoick saves Hiccup
This is how Mac finds BNI-393 and Stoick saves Hiccup in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2. Mac looks deeper in the cave as he finds an LEP servant droid Mac Grimborn: Bunny, what are you doing here? Colonel Meeber Gascon: You know him? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. this is BNI-393, my LEP servant droid. I called him, "Bunny." Rainbow: Why were you hiding from us? BNI-393: At first, I did not know if I could trust you, then I was not sure you would believe me, Once you found me, I was simply hoping you would take the four of us with you. Mac Grimborn: Four of you? gasps You mean to tell me that July, BZ-7, and R5-K5 are here? BNI-393: his head Twilight: Where are they? calls out July, BZ-7, and R5-K5 BNI-393: You can come out now. It is okay. BZ-7, and R5-K5 come out Mac Grimborn: sighs Thank goodness they're okay. July: Mac? Guys? BZ-7 (Buzz): Miss July, does that name sound familiar to you? July: Yeah. He's my old friend. R5-K5 (Kratt): beeps Scootaloo: What's the Sith Droid Empire's plot? BNI-393: I do not know the details. I was only able to steal the coordinates at their target. Twilight: But aren't they just planning to use Drago as a pawn to their chess game? BNI-393: I do not believe so. The coordinates are a space station on the surface of the Earth surrounding the Island of Berk. Andros: What? looks concerned Andros: That's the site of the Armada Strategic Command! R2-D2: beeps Mac Grimborn: How does he know? Andros: I was putting the finishing touches on that Strategic Command when we were assigned this mission. The Supreme Jedi Council will be there, along with generals and other allies from every corner of the universe, and.... Zhane: Wait a minute. The Sith Droid Empire's going to ram that station by using Drago and his Bewilderbeast to do so. Andros: Exactly. Mac Grimborn: Wolffe, send a message to the Armada so we can warn them. Commander Wolffe: Yes, sir. BNI-393: It is no use. We have tried that. All transmissions from this island are being blocked. Eustace: Well, w-we can't just sit here and do nothing. Courage: What do you mean, "We"? and our heroes confront Drago, Alter and the villains Hiccup: Stop! Stop! Toothless and removes his helmet Drago Bludvist: chuckles This ''is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel. Trakeena: You're pathetic! Hiccup: All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Alter: You can't stop me, Hiccup. I will wipe you and your Night Fury from the face of my Empire! Hiccup: Dragons are kind and amazing creatures that can bring people together. Drago Bludvist: his bullhook Or tear them apart. his arm Hiccup: gasps Kegler: Ew. Drago Bludvist: You see, his arm back on I know what it is to live in fear, to see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons.... his bullhook And liberate the people of this world. Agent Kallus: Then why a dragon army? Why join forces with the Sith Droid Empire and help Alter resurrect the Sith? Drago Bludvist: Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons. To ally yourself with Sith, to destroy Jedi. Darth Mortis: We are all aware of the rules of Kaggath. Darth Ravage: The Kaggath is a playground game. Murder has no rules. Thomas: It's a dark event of the Sith. I defeated Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos, and Ludo Kressh. Divatox: My son waited for a chance to destroy you and get his engine back. Darth Marr: The question stands: Why has Starlight Glimmer, this apprentice, this child, proved impossible for him to destroy? Starlight: Maybe I'm just too good. Drago will control those who follow him, and to destroy those who won't. Drago Bludvist: chuckles Clever girl. Darth Vowron: I swear, if you don't silence Bludvist, I will. Hiccup: The world wants peace. Rarity: He is correct, Alter. And we ''do have that answer back on Berk. Alter: Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, we gain strength. Through strength, we gain power. Through power, we gain victory. Through victory, our chains are broken. The Force shall set us free. Darth Thanaton: Look where that attitude has gotten you. Darth Baras: Alter is a better Sith than you give him credit for, Thanaton. Allow him to show Lord Drago-- Drago Bludvist: No! Let me ''show ''you. as he swings his bullhook to summon his Alpha Stoick: What the.... Hiccup and our heroes Hiccup! off Come on, Gobber and Fox! Gobber: Okay, change of plan. Come on, Fox! Commander Fox: Right behind you, sir. them stops swinging and turns to Hiccup and our heroes Drago Bludvist: No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So, he who controls the Alpha, controls them all. commands the Alpha to control Toothless as he starts writhing Bo-Katan: Porto, what's going on?! Porto: Drago's Bewilderbeast is controlling Toothless! Astronema: Witness true strength, Jedi. The strength of will over others. Alpha takes control of Toothless Alter: You won't stop me this time! I'll rule the universe! In the face of it, you're nothing! Toothless Night Fury, as your new Master, I command you to destroy Hiccup! obeys Alter's commands Captain Rex: Uh, sir, what did Alter just tell him? runs to them Darth Maul: That's it, dragon. Use your anger, use your pain. Let it fill you, fuel you. Hiccup: Toothless, no! Toothless! Stop! Stoick: Hiccup! Megatron: Finish him! and the Alpha command him Hiccup: STOP!!! ignores him, and begins to shoot him Stoick: Son! Hiccup: Dad! NO!! jumps in front of Hiccup and gets shot, dying instantly Valka: then runs to them Alter: Curses! That old man got in my way! he realizes something Alter: Wait. If Stoick is dead, then he won't stand in my way ever again! evilly Everyone: gasps Alpha turns away and stops controlling Toothless Sergeant Terminator and Sargent Savage chain up Toothless Sweetie Belle: Just wait until I get my hooves on that no-good, traitorous, double-crossing-- Valka: It's not his fault. You know that. Alpha once again controls the other dragons Darth Vowron: At last, the end of Berk's chief. The air clears and my lungs breathe deeply again. Darth Bane: I will teach you the ways of the Dark Side. Soon, your powers will rival that of the great Sith Lord Darth Revan. We will even be more powerful than King Bowser. We shall rule the galaxy together, my Apprentice. Alter: I am your servant, Master. tries to fly away. Drago rides him and R4-DE get on the Sith Droid Interceptor Alter: Gather the troops, and meet us at Berk. Goldar: Yes, Master. fly away, while the others prepare for the assault Starscream: What are we to do with Alter and his allies, Master? Megatron: Watch him, Starscream. I don't believe they can really be trusted. fly off it cuts to the Dragon Riders and our heroes shooting flaming arrows at Stoick's ship Colonel Cutter: You will be missed, sir. Cad Bane: I agree. R2-D2: beeps BNI-393: R2 is right. Cutter Colonel, would you like to say something to honor this heroic sacrifice. Colonel Cutter: I would. When the Galactic Armada was founded and the Jedi started this mission, I had grave doubts that we would ever survive, let alone succeed. But we worked together, showed courage in the face of death. It shocks me to say this, but, we make an excellent team. Now, we have lost one of our members, Stoick the Vast. But remember, he sacrificed himself to save his son. That is what a good soldier does sometimes. Twilight: Are you okay? Hiccup: I, uh, I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Legolas: I had the same fear. Ask yourself this question: How could you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? Hiccup: I guess you never could. to his friends A chief protects his own. We are going back. Colonel Cutter: I concur, Hiccup. And the only way to honor that sacrifice is to stop Drago and prevent the Sith Droid Empire, Dark Specter, and the Sith Empire from taking any more Armada lives. creates new weapons for the engines Optimus: Master Jedi, we must defeat the Sith. Tuffnut: Uh, with what? Ruffnut: He took all the dragons. Hiccup: Not all of them. Dragon Riders are riding Scuttleclaws, not very well while our heroes are on the shuttle R5-K5 (Kratt): beeps Colonel Meeber Gascon: What do you mean they listen to no one? Agent Kallus: He's right, Colonel. They're infants. Colonel Cutter: Some might suggest that this is poorly conceived. Feizzk: They got pretty good wings. Vinzinni: They're not listening?! Inconceivable! Inigo: You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means. Wesley: It's a good thing that our friend doesn't listen. Princess Buttercup: Alright, Mac, what's your plan? Mac Grimborn: We get Toothless back, get rid of Drago, and make the Sith fully retreat. Gobber: Heads up! avoid it Hiccup: And that thing. crashes in the ice Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Tragic Scenes Category:Heroic scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626